


Alive

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [97]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellWally wakes up in the middle of the night, lucid.





	Alive

~Unknown~

* * *

 

It wasn't the fall that woke him, but the landing on the wooden floor. It was a surprise that no one else woke up, Wally thought as he stared up at his swinging hammock.

Wally snapped to attention when he realized he was in control. Not caught in something hazy and wrong. Free.

He didn't know how long it’d last, but he’d make the most of it, even though no one else was awake.

Wally glanced around the room, spotting a puddle of ink. The Searcher Henry had brought home tended to melt into it when he wanted to mimic sleeping. Boris had more interaction with the Searcher then Wally, but Wally was still careful to step over the puddle.

In the bed, Henry and Sammy slept, their foreheads pressed together and limbs entangled, and little Bendy curled into between them. It was too sweet.

Wally loved his new found family. It was a little unconventional, but he liked them all, even though the Searcher was often aloof.

He left the sleeping area, grabbing Shawn’s leg bone as he went. It was a little strange to be so attached to it, but short of dragging Piper into the safehouse and expecting him to behave, it would be all Wally had of Shawn.

When he'd first met him, Wally had been armoured with the hard talking painter. After a couple years, that changed. Wally realized that while he was approaching adulthood at an alarming rate, Shawn would always see him as a kid. Any lingering feelings had been nipped in the bud when Wally fell in love with someone else. But Wally didn't know now what he felt for Shawn. Maybe in some twisted way, he'd fallen back into an idealistic love.

Wally just hoped that Shawn had never noticed his stupid crush. Wally hadn't wanted to face that. Hadn't wanted to lose his friend.

Shawn had been a treasured friend, so Wally kept the bone even if it _was_ sick to keep it.

“You know, Shawn?” Wally said to the bone, wincing at his own voice. “Fix things up a little, and this life ain’t so bad. I just wish you were here too…”

But Piper and many of the other Butcher Gang clones were still threats. Especially now that Piper and Fisher were directly working together. Henry said that what was once sweet was now terrifying.

Wally went for a broom, intending to get some clean up done while he thought these miserable thoughts of before, but with a hazy, unforgiving, but recognizable headache, Wally was lost once more.

**Author's Note:**

> There's about a five year age difference between Wally and Shawn. Because they met when Wally was fourteen, and Shawn was nineteen, a different dynamic developed than it could have between older people with the same age difference. Shawn wouldn't have even considered a romantic relationship with Wally, even if everyone hadn't gotten inked.


End file.
